Roberta Mendez (Earth-23291)
| CurrentAlias = Captain America | Aliases = Bobbie, Operative One-Nine-Four-One | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , (field leader) | Relatives = Harry Mendez (husband) Emma Mendez (daughter) Sara Mendez (daughter) | Universe = Earth-BW27 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Industries, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-616; formerly Alchemax Tower, 2099, Battleworld, Earth-BW00 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, personal assistant; former Alchemax employee, government agent | Education = | Origin = Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = | Quotation = Treating people like criminals simply because they don't work for us is insane! Breaking our promises is insane! All right, maybe not insane, but unAmerican! | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Roberta was the wife of Alchemax Operative One-Nine-Four-Zero, who forcefully subjected her to the Super-Soldier Serum. Under the code name Captain America, Roberta became the leader of Alchemax's Avengers. However, Roberta and Captain America are two different personas of the same woman, with Roberta unknowing of her counterpart. Defenders One day, Roberta was attacked in her home by the Specialist. Turning into Captain America, she defeated the assassin, but wasn't able to stop him from committing suicide. The next day, Alchemax CEO Miguel Stone send the team to investigate Martin Hargood, who he believed to have hired Specialist. Locating him at a restaurant called Latverian Cuisine, they found him arguing with John Eisenhart. When the team ignored Eisenhart's orders to leave, he revealed that he was the vigilante known as The Hulk and attacked them. After taking the fight outside, they were confronted by Hulk's teammates, the Defenders. After settling their differences, the two teams brought Hargood back to Alchemax Tower to be interrogated.. Later, Miguel offered the Defenders a place at Alchemax, but they declined. However, since it was illegal to be a superhero team operating outside of Alchemax, Miguel declared them criminals. Captain America rebelled against Miguel's orders, claiming that treating heroes like villains this way was unfair, and they should support their principles, freedom and ideologies. With the help of Hercules, she managed to rescue the Defenders who had been kept prisoners while fighting against her fellow teammates. After the Defenders had escaped, Captain America's husband, Harry, triggered a fail-safe to turn her back to her alter ego of Roberta Mendez. Almost immediately, Strange used a portal to rescue Captain America, however, they were left with the civilian who had no idea of her super heroic alter-ego. Arriving at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Roberta was stuck in a state of shock. Hercules tried to calm her by revealing her origin to her, but that only frightened her more. Miguel than called her and used the codeword for her transformation back to Captain America through her ear device. He told her to bring the Defenders back to help battle the Dweller-in-Darkness, whom Hargood had summoned. Captain America lead the attack on Martin and was the one to defeat him. The Captain then watch as Strange sent the Dweller back where it came from. Later, she was present when Miguel undeclared the Defenders outlaws and personally thanked them for their help before they left. Spider-Man Roberta would later arrive on Earth-616. Roberta had no memory of her past life believed her illusions of her family were real. Unknown to Roberta, her Captain America personality had also survived. She not only remembered their past, but had figured out that her boss at Parker Industries, Miguel O'Hara, an alternate version of Miguel Stone, was secretly the vigilante Spider-Man. Curious, Cap influenced Roberta to go into her building's basement and active Miguel's time machine. Stepping into Earth-9200, Roberta was pushed back into 616 by Kweeg, with the portal closed behind them. Their encounter triggered Roberta's transformation into Captain America. They exchanged blows with even with Miguel coming to her aid as Spider-Man. However, Kweeg evaded capture and Captain was determined for the two heroes to capture sent him back to 9200. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Trigger Words: There a number of words that trigger that physical and mental change between Roberta and Captain America against her will. ** Avengers Assemble: Roberta to Cap. ** Dismissed: Cap to Roberta. ** He's the boogie woogie bugle boy from Company B: Cap to Roberta (fail-safe). | Equipment = | Transportation = * Captain America's Wings | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Captain America's operative number is 1941, the year of Captain America's first appearance. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Roberta Mendez (Earth-BW27)/Quotes Category:Mendez Family Category:Leaders Category:Flight Category:Time Travelers Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616